brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Harumi
Harumi is a Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Minifigure introduced in 2018. She is the Princess of Ninjago and secretly the leader of the Sons of Garmadon, under the alias of "The Quiet One". Description In the 70643 Temple of Resurrection Harumi uses the same helmet and hair piece as Misako's "Lady Iron Dragon" persona from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, but with white hair and gold helmet rather than red and black. Harumi appears in the 70643 Temple of Resurrection wearing her royal robes along with her white hair piece, floral, cape, and kabuki style face paint. In her non-decorated princess form, exclusive to the animated series: Harumi's hair piece and head are similar to those of Misako's The LEGO Ninjago Movie civilian form, except that her hair is white and her lipstick is dark red. As the Jade Princess, Harumi wears kabuki like makeup whenever she makes a public appearance with her adoptive parents; the emperor and empress of Ninjago. She also wears a green hoodie over her royal robes. In the 70651 Throne Room Showdown and 70658 Oni Titan sets, Harumi uses the same hair piece as the Spooky Girl from 71007 Minifigures Series 12, but white instead of black. She has a unique head print with red facepaint over her eyes, and is wears her black and purple uniform as seen in Dread on Arrival. Harumi also comes with two red katanas. In 5005257 Ninjago Minifigure Collection, Harumi appears in her stone form taken on when she wears the Oni Mask of Hatred. Her version of the mask is printed with parted teeth, and she has a unique double-sided gray head with smug and angry expressions. She wears the same rock-like shoulder armor as Ultra Violet in 70641 Ninja Nightcrawler, but has unique gray legs and torso depicting her royal robes in stone form. Background Sons of Garmadon Harumi was a young child during the events of Day of the Great Devourer, during which her parents were killed by the Great Devourer while she survived. The traumatic events led to her being unresponsive when she was attended to by medical personnel, and a nurse remarked that Harumi was "the quiet one", which would lead to her eventual pseudonym. She was later adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, becoming the Jade Princess. However, in her grief Harumi came to blame Lloyd for her parents' deaths due to his role in events leading to the Great Devourer's release, and saw his father Lord Garmadon as a hero for slaying the beast. Harumi eventually became the leader of the Sons of Garmadon, though she operated through agents like Mr. E in order to conceal her involvement. In The Mask of Deception she and her family appear in public as her adopted father addresses the people of Ninjago, and she later invites the Ninja into the Palace of Secrets in gratitude for their protection. She later sneaks out of the palace in The Jade Princess and is followed by Lloyd, and reveals that she was taking food to the less fortunate. Noticing Lloyd's obvious attraction to her, she feigns similar feelings, but the pair are interrupted by her guard Hutchins. Hutchins then escorts Harumi back to the palace where the emperor and empress are waiting. Shortly after the emperor and empress voice their disapproval of Harumi's actions, the ninja discover the palace is under attack by the Sons of Garmadon. After the Sons of Garmadon set fire to the palace, Lloyd escapes with her aboard the Destiny's Bounty 3.0. Aboard Destiny's Bounty, Harumi attempts to adapt to life with the ninja while continuing to send information back to the Sons of Garmadon. In Dead Man's Squall Harumi hacks into PIXAL's system and causes her to attack the ninja and Destiny Bounty. As the ship crashes Lloyd and Harumi get thrown off on PIXAL's Samurai X Mech while the rest of the ninja are stuck on the plummeting ship. In The Quiet One the ninja have all crash landed on opposite sides of the island with the ninja on one and Harumi and Lloyd on the other. As Harumi and Lloyd attempt to find the Oni Temple where the last Oni mask the Mask of Hatred is hidden, they are attacked by a creature in the jungle. Harumi kills the beast so quickly that she raises Lloyd's suspicion. As Lloyd asks questions her Harumi kisses him in an attempt to throw him off. Lloyd forgets about his suspicions and they continue on their journey. At the Oni Temple Harumi and Lloyd find the Mask of Hatred but, as Harumi reaches for it she is unable to touch the mask. Harumi tells Lloyd that it can only be touched by someone with Oni blood. Lloyd then takes the mask and as he is about to give it to Harumi, he realizes that he never told her he was part Oni and accuses her of being The Quiet One. Harumi denies these claims at first but, then tries to attack Lloyd with a knife. Harumi takes the mask and leaves Lloyd in the cave to drown. Harumi meets up with the rest of the Sons of Garmadon outside the cave but is then confronted by the ninja. Harumi then flees with the rest of the Sons of Garmadon along with Lloyd who escaped in the Destiney's Bounty. Upon returning to Ninjago, Harumi fully reveals her true self as the Quiet One. In Dread on Arrival, Harumi attempts to resurrect Lord Garmadon from the Departed Realm in a ceremony that requires strands of Lloyd's, Sensei Wu's, and Misako's(who she captured) hair along with the three Oni masks. However, the ceremony is interrupted by the ninja and Harumi is arrested by the police. Unfortunately, the ceremony did work and Lord Garmadon is successfully resurrected from the dead in True Potential. Lord Garmadon then frees Harumi from prison and the two regroup with the rest of the Sons of Garmadon at Kryptarium Prison. Harumi trains Lord Garmadon on how to use his power to destroy his son Lloyd and become unstoppable. Once Lloyd arrives at Kryptarium in Big Trouble, Little Ninjago, Harumi instructs Garmadon to kill Lloyd and airs the fight live to the rest of Ninjago so the citizens can witness the rise of their new emperor; Garmadon. Garmadon defeats Lloyd and Lloyd loses his powers, but the ninja are able to rescue him. Harumi and the rest of the Sons of Garmadon then search the city for Lloyd and the ninja. As the ninja fly through the city on Destiney's Bounty, Harumi attacks Lloyd and separates him from the others. Harumi defeats a now powerless Lloyd and forces him to helplessly watch as Destiny's Bounty is destroyed by Garmadon's rock mech with all the Ninja except Nya on it. Lloyd manages to escape but, Ninjago city is now in ruin and at the mercy of Emperor Garmadon. Harumi acts as Garmadon's right hand man and assists with the destruction and hunting down of all who challenge the Sons of Garmadon in season 9 Hunted. Gallery of Variants Appearances *70643 Temple of Resurrection (Princess) *70651 Throne Room Showdown (Villain) *70658 Oni Titan (Villain) *5005257 Ninjago Minifigure Collection Gallery Nya and Harumi.png References Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2018